


Fermarsi.

by flowerscrown (anqis)



Series: Contest Lampo di Una Direzione. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/flowerscrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dromomania: ossessione per il continuo spostamento, camminare sempre in nuove direzioni, non fermarsi mai.<br/><b>Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fermarsi.

**Author's Note:**

> (107 words)  
> Prompt: “dromomania: ossessione per il continuo spostamento, camminare sempre in nuove direzioni, non fermarsi mai.”  
> Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.

A cinque anni, gli davano del bambino iperattivo.  
A undici, gli spiegarono dopo una notte insonne e chilometri percorsi nel giardino di casa, che soffriva di una malattia: dromomania. Aveva cercato la definizione [ossessione per il continuo spostamento, camminare sempre in nuove direzioni, non fermarsi mai] e scoperto che i casi curati erano pochi, ma Louis non si era fatto abbattere: “diventerò un esploratore” aveva detto a sua madre, strappandole un sorriso umido di lacrime.  
Ora, a vent’anni, stretto tra le braccia di Harry che gli chiede di fermarsi per la notte – _per me, fermati per me_ – Louis sente di aver trovato un motivo per cui guarire.  
 

   

**Author's Note:**

> • (colpa della pigrizia) non mi sono documentata a riguardo della malattia, pertanto non so dell’esistenza di cure, di guariti, i sintomi e cosa essa implica: mi sono affidata alla definizione data dal prompt.


End file.
